Recently, a commodity sales data processing apparatus has become widespread in which a portable information processing apparatus mounting a touch panel, such as a tablet terminal (called also a tablet PC) is detachably combined with a stationary docking station.
In the commodity sales data processing apparatus of this kind, the information processing apparatus has a registration function of commodity sales data, and a settlement function by a credit card, for example.
Accordingly, a sales clerk in charge of customer service carries the information processing apparatus, and thereby can complete the registration and settlement of a commodity which a customer has purchased in a sales room.
Usually, an information processing apparatus which has been mounted on a docking station can be demounted by a simple operation. For the reason, a person who is not in charge of customer service might demount an information processing apparatus from a docking station to bring out it, and might perform various illegal operations.